Meet Insanity: Byserker
by BlankEmoji
Summary: Looks deceive. Meet a 17 year old girl who happened to be hired onto the Red Team. But why? She seems off and distanced. Find out her past as you go through the story through her eyes.
1. Introductions to the Mystery Girl

A white van bounced along the road in the middle of a desolate area with small shrubs.

"So…" I said as I struggled to prompt a conversation with the van driver.

"Yes?" The woman with the purple dress replied without breaking her concentration on the road. "You understand what you're supposed to do and how everything works, right?"

"I guess, I mean I'm just scared about my other side getting out of control."

"Don't worry, as long as you take your meds, which by the way will be provided by the medic there, you'll be fine. Besides it was that side of you that caught the eye of the administrator."

"Yeah, yeah I remember my first encounter with her as well. So, like why am I joining these mercs now and not just continuing doing jobs for her?"

"Well, the plan is officially in stage two now, so we'll need you stationed at the base for the time being"

I turned and gazed at the desert zooming out of the window. Wind blew through my short black hair knocking off my plastic hair band. In a swift motion, I picked it up and readjusted my hair.

I wonder what my team is like? I thought to myself. Heh... What would their first reaction be when they see a 17 year old Asian girl go bananas? They'd probably won't even believe I'm the Byzerker until they actually see me fight. For the remainder of the trip, I stared mesmerized at Miss Pauline's bouncing hair buns.

The van halted to a stop in front of a desolate-looking place. Oh boy, home sweet home. I stepped out of the car carrying a suitcase of my toiletries for that week and my prized chainsaw. Too afraid of being stared at on my first day, I quickly shoved my weapon into the suitcase. Miss Pauline gave me a reassuring smile and walked me inside.

After strolling through a number of corridors, we entered a room filled with men doing a number of activities. Some were chatting while others were playing poker.

"Ahem" Miss Pauline gave a light cough. Almost instantly, all the mercenaries turned their full attention to us. My stomach started churning as I felt their eyes examine me. "Everyone, this is your new team mate. She's the Byzerker you guys have been waiting for. Would you like to take it from here?"

As she said that, my heart dropped. "Um…hi, guys…" was all I could manage out of my mouth.

The black Scottsman holding a bottle of whiskey spoke up "Are you f-king kidd' me? THIS is the byzerker."

An Australian man with a cowboy hat from the back added, "Sorry Sheila, I can't help but to agree."

The group of men started to murmur in agreement.

"Guys!" The attention shifted back onto her. "Please be a little more welcoming to your new team mate and show her to her headquarters. I've got to go right now actually, be nice." Without warning, she sprinted off.

"Wait! Miss Pauline!" The young man with the baseball cap started to sprint after her but stopped.

A tall, lean man with a red mask walked towards me. I made a mental note that he was the leader of the group.

"I apologize for some of us being quite incompetent and rude to you, Miss" He spoke with a French accent. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am ze Spy. That is Engie.-"

A man with a yellow construction helmet interjected, "Howdy." This guy seemed friendly enough.

"-Pyro-"

"Mmmp mmmm" mumbled the figure with the gas mask and fire-proof suit.

"-Heavy-"

A tall, burly man looked up, midway of consuming a sandwich. Despite his intimidating look, I decided that he would be sufficient enough to work with.

"Sniper."

The same Australian man from before responded with a simple:"Oi" What an asshole I thought to myself.

"-Demo man-"

"Don't test your luck lil' lass." The Scottish man spurted out drunkenly. His current appearance disgusted me so much I had to briefly look away.

"-Medic-"

The German man in the lab coat grinned widely with a certain light in his eyes hiding behind his well-polished glasses. "Ve'll start ze procedure for your Uber charge immediately." I shuddered a bit, I hated even the thought surgeries.

"-soldier-"

A man with a helmet covering his eyes sprung up, "WOMEN LIKE YOU AREN"T MEANT FOR WAR YOU MAGGOT!" Oh great, a sexist.

"and finally Scout."

"How ya doin' hot stuff." The slim young man said. In response, I just gave a shrug. "Ya don't speak much do ya?"

After a moment, I finally replied with a, "I guess…"

Engie broke the awkaward silence that followed saying, "Well, I can show you to your quarters and get you settled down."

"'kay" I responded as I picked up my suitcase and followed him out the door.

While walking down the hall, he suddenly interjected, "You seem a bit young to be a mercenary, little lady."

I managed to look away as I replied with a simple, "Meh."

Once I go to my room, Engie asked me if I was okay. When he said that, I felt an old wound in my chest reopen. Once alone in my room, I began to ponder whether things were going to be different this time or if I would once again be the outcast of the group. After unpacking my belongings, I made up my mind to try to at least make one conversation with my new team mates no matter how painful it would be.


	2. Pills Numb Me

Around six, I had found my way into the dining room with only a two people also already there: Medic and Engie.

After I took a seat on the table, I finally force some words out of my mouth, "Hey guys, h-how's it going?"

"So, it speaks." Smiled Engie as he chopped vegetables. "It's been-"

"Vight, so about your procedure for zis zing called an uber charge, you may ve vondering vhat an uber charge is." The Medic broke in suddenly. "Vell allow me to explain, mine frien…"

"I already know what it does", I said slightly disappointed that they underestimated me so much. _I know a lot more than you think._

"Is zat so?" The German man raised his eyebrows. "You veady to start ze operation?" He then raised his cup of coffee and gulped down its contents.

"One quick question before I go."

"Yes."

"Do you have my medicine? Did Miss Pauline send you the instructions on how to make it?"

"Yes , she called me vast night. I can't help to vonder zough, vhat is ze medicine for?"

Engie turned his attention from his cooking. "Medicine? Medicine for what?"

I paused for a moment. I couldn't let them know now, they've just started to accept me. They'll have to find out later anyways, so why bother telling them now.

"Nothing for you know."

"Oh" Engie returned to focusing on cooking dinner. Was I perhaps too harsh with that statement.

"Vell then, shall we get started." Medic put down his empty cup. "Vollow me."

He led me away to a room full of medical supplies including an operating table.

"Please, lie down" He went around the back and snapped on his red gloves.

Shaking, I climbed onto the table with sweat rolling down the side of my face. As he rolled his equipment cart over to me, memories of the "special place" came flooding back to me. The faces of my friends in that hell hole popped up in my head along with images of what terrible things they did to them there. Desperate to get away from it all I scrunched up into a tight ball and held my head.

"P-p-please don't hurt me, I-I'll do anything. Don't touch me p-please. D-d-don't-" Tears started rolling down my cheek and my breathing sharpened.

"Shhhh…" The Medic comforted me. Surprisingly, he didn't judge me as harshly as I thought. How could he be so calm? Did he read my profile? "Don't vorry I vill make sure I put you under sleeping gas." He then proceeded to quickly put me to sleep.

Around 6am the next day, I woke up groggily in a hospital gown and in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was still dark outside and my clothes were folded neatly at the foot of my bed. I got dressed and headed to the dining hall. I made sure that I wore my lucky orange hairband to hold up my short, silky black hair. I was especially hungry since I had missed dinner yesterday. When I got to the eating area, I was surprised to find that I was the only one there, so I poured some cereal and milk for myself.

After finishing my meal, I decided to wander a bit. It was my first day on the job. I have to admit, I was excited to start working here. I especially liked the fact that my teammates were way more social-able than some of my other previous coworkers. Further in the halls I spotted a lone light shining from the operating room. As I peered in, I saw the medic organizing various glasses of strange body parts.

"Um…medic?"

"Oh vhy Vyzerker you're up early."

"Please, just call me Grace."

"Vokay, anyvays vhy are you here?"

"I saw you're light one."

"Is zat all?"

"I just wanted to ask, how did you remain so calm when I started freaking out yesterday."

"Vell you see, Miss Pauline varned me zat you vere scared of surgeries before, when she gave me your medicine formula." Internally, I gave a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't know about the terrible things that happened to me and what horrendous acts I've committed. I don't want to be pitied and looked down upon by the others.

"Oh, that's right, can I have my medicine?"

"Give me five minutes." The medic set down his jars pacing to the back and came back with supplies to make my medication. He started working in front of my eyes, grounding tablets and mixing powders.

"So tell me a vit avout yourself, all vis old man has to talk avout is medicine."

"I am…" I was struggling hard to give the least suspicious answer in order to not give anything about myself away. "-a person."

Out of the blue, the medic burst into laughter. "Zat is fery funny, vut seriously."

"I…I" It was too late, my mind turned blank. I tried my best to search for another answer, but nothing else came to mind. Suddenly, I heard shouting down the hall.

"GET UP GET UP YOU MAGGOTS!" Half naked, soldier sprinted past the room.

"Oh voy. Zere he goes again." The medic said sighing looking up from his work.

I looked down at the Medic's hands and realized that he was already done with making my pill from the beginning. This whole time he was grounding useless items like chalk. The bastard was trying to trick me into spilling my secrets.

"Thanks for the pill, liar" I sneered as I snatched my pills and ran back to the dining room.

"Grace vait!" I heard a voice call after me. How could he do that to me? And how could I have been so gullible that for a moment I actually trusted him? I was furious at myself for falling for such a trick.


End file.
